


History Book

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles' Jeep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation about the jeep</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Book

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, except for the mistakes (unbetaed).

 

“I saw the pick-up truck,” the Sheriff announces to Stiles as he gets out of his cruiser.

  
“Yeah well, I kinda got stuck.” Stiles shrugs sheepishly.

  
“Again?”

  
“Yeah, I kinda got stuck again.”

  
“That hunk of metal will have to go.”

  
“NO!” Stiles shouts, anguish clear on his face.

  
“Aw come on! It’s a wreck, it’s unreliable and it’s always breaking down.” He responds rationally in the face of his son’s outrage.

  
“It just needs a new battery.” Stiles tries to sound confident.

  
“We got it a new one 6 months ago.”

  
“Yeah but I think something’s draining the power – electrical short or something. If I can find that it’ll be good as new.” Stiles smiles hopefully.

  
“Good as new – you’ve gotta be kidding me. We should just get you something else. A little Honda or you know... something small and reliable.”

  
“What? No! You can’t get rid of the jeep, it’s mine, I love it.”

  
“Stiles,” the Sheriff huffs, “But it’s not reliable and it’s all beat up, it’s a disgrace!”

  
“Don’t talk about it like that. It’s got character, that’s all.”

“Character! Too much character if you ask me, it’s scratched and dented and ...”

  
“Yeah well, they’re like battle scars...”

  
“Battle scars, Stiles! You are doing a really bad job at convincing me here. You know that, right?”

  
“Well then it’s like a diary – a history book – of my life. And I love it.”

  
“You know you’re weird, don’t you son?” He huffs again, tiring of the argument somewhat. It had been a long shift. “Ok, ok. Find out what’s wrong with it and then I’ll see, but if it’s going to be expensive then...”

  
“I’ll get a job”, Stiles jumps in, but then hedges a bit, “Or you know, fix it myself.”

  
“It needs to be road worthy Stiles.” The sheriff lets his scepticism show as he heads for the house.

  
“It will be, it’ll be perfect” Stiles calls after him. He turns and strokes the jeep’s hood, “With maybe the odd battle scar,” he adds quietly to himself.

 

 


End file.
